


Incase You Need Examples [I've Got a Whole List]

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doubts Geoff’s decision to make him his second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incase You Need Examples [I've Got a Whole List]

Ryan laughed as he walked into the house, pushing the lads inside in front of him. 

"One kiss," Gavin declared, spinning so he was walking backwards. He held up a finger, "Just one."

"No," Ryan answered, shaking his head. "You’re covered in mud. It’s disgusting."

"Ouch! Do you need some ice for that burn?" Ray teased, shaking his hand out as he clung to Michael. The oldest lad laughed, an arm wrapped around Ray’s waist as he kissed his jawline. 

Michael pressed a final kiss to Ray’s jugular before lifting his head, “Come on ladies. Stop the cat fights and let’s go shower. Together. All three of us, Gavin.”

Gavin pouted, sticking his tongue out at Ryan, “At least Michael will still kiss me!”

"Stick your tongue out at me again and I’ll bit it off. How are you going to kiss Michael then?" Ryan threw over his shoulder. He could hear the lads laughing as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before spotting Jack sitting at the island. 

Ryan walked up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Ryan questioned, turning slightly to press a kiss against Jack’s neck. 

"Just thinking," Jack answered. A tiny sigh slipped out of his mouth as he let his head thump against Ryan’s. 

A frown settled on Ryan’s lips, it wasn’t like Jack never sighed but this was different then the happy ones when Geoff flopped into his lap in a heap flailing limbs or the exhausted ones he let out when Gavin was being a particularly large pain. “About?”

Jack was quiet for a minute before murmuring, “Why did Geoff make me his second? You would have been better.”

Ryan stilled. After a moment, he questioned, “Do you really think that, Jack?”

"Well it’s true isn’t it? I love them but the lads listen to you better and you calm Geoff faster then I can and -"

"The lads will always listen to you when it’s important, Jack. They just like to rile you up which isn’t a bad thing because you’re really attractive when your dominating them," Ryan murmured. "And I only calm Geoff down as fast as I can because I’m his anchor. You do it without any emotional manipulation. You understand them better then I do, all of them, because I don’t know what it’s like to be driven nuts because you can smell someones attraction to one of us or what it’s like to be thrown against a tree in the middle of winter. I can’t console them like you can when the taste of human flesh is in their mouth and they suddenly regret all the times they’ve had to kill to keep our family safe." 

When Jack didn’t speak right away, Ryan pulled away from him. He grabbed the stool Jack was sitting in and used all his strength to spin it around so he could look into his eyes. 

"You understand right, Jack? You’re so much better at this then anyone else could be. You’re the /only/ one who could be Geoff’s second."

Jack pursed his lips for a moment before sighing, “Yeah. I was just being dumb, I’m sorry Ryan.”

Ryan smiled and ducked in to press their lips together. He grin widened against Jack’s lips when he felt a hand tangle in his hand, pulling just enough to sting but not enough to pull him away. 

"Well this is hardly fair," Geoff’s voice interrupted them. Ryan pulled away, knowing his lips would be bright red, and looked over to find Geoff standing in the doorway with his hip cocked. "I’m outside training while the lads are fucking in the bathroom and you two are making out in here? That’s hardly fair."

"You could get over here and join us," Ryan declared. "I wouldn’t complain."

Jack threw over his shoulder, “Neither would I.”

"Hell, I don’t know how I could pass that up when two extremely attractive men are in my kitchen asking for my dick," Geoff drawled as he walked towards them. 

"I said nothing about your dick," Ryan declared, laughing. 

"Subtext."

Jack grabbed the front of Geoff’s shirt, pulling the alpha towards him, “It’s kinda hot when your arrogant.”

"Yeah? Why don’t you show me just how much you enjoy it then."

Ryan let out a soft sigh, feeling his heart soar as Jack finally smiled. 

Nothing was better then knowing all five of his boys were happy. 


End file.
